RosePool
by Mr. Krabbs
Summary: Ruby gets captured and experimented on. She eventually escapes and becomes a Anti-hero: RosePool
1. chapter 1

**AN: Hey hope you enjoy this story, if you don't then I hope you enjoy someone else's story. ;)**

A taxi drives through a neighborhood. In the back of the Taxi is Ruby Rose, in a red and black spandex mask and suit. A huge red rectangle, two katanas, few pistols and the taxi driver. The taxi driver was focusing on the road until Ruby popped her head out from the back.

"Uh Hey, ms.." The taxi driver started

"Just call me Ruby! So, Juan-"

"Wait, how'd you know my name?"

"The writer just wrote a random name and was too lazy to write an entire paragraph on how I know your goddamn name." Ruby stated looking at the sky.

"I see.. Well it's nice to meet you, Ruby. Mind telling me why your wearing the red suit?"

"So bad guys can't see me bleed."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yeah.. that's just the first half of it. I'll tell you the whole story actually."

 **-Sometime in the past-**

"Ugh...my head.." Ruby woke up in a room tired, cold, and hungry. She tried to get up but she noticed her legs and arms tied with rope. She began panicking and breathed heavily, as she didn't know what's going on. The door handle on the other side of the room suddenly moved and there was a click noise before the door opened. Her eyes widened as she noticed who it was.

"Hey, red! You're finally awake!"

"Torchwick! What are you doing?!" She yelled at him as he grinned at her.

"Well, since you asked, my boss said they needed a human test subject, you and your friends was ruining my heist then I thought, Hey! Why not take one of you! They also said that it can't be a mutant. And your the only non-mutant in your team. So here we are." He smiled as she finally remembered what happened.

"What're you going to do to me?" Ruby asked.

"Not really sure... Think fast!" He suddenly pulled out a taser.

"AHHH!"

"Meh, It was funnier in my head."

"Oww..."

Roman felt something vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his scroll and looked at it in a few seconds.

"Well Red, it was nice seeing you, my boss has arrived. I'll see you soon." He walks out of the room and closed the door leaving a shocked Ruby.

-Escape-

Is all she thought of as she wiggled her way to the door. It took a few minutes but when she finally made it the door suddenly opened to reveal a woman.

"Really? Trying to escape? At least unbinding yourself first." The woman said to her. Ruby was terrified and confused. She looked familiar but terrifying.

The woman suddenly pulled out a syringe and stabbed it in Ruby. She screamed in pain then went unconscious.

 **(Weeks later)**

"Hey, Roman. You stupid shit, Com'ere." Ruby yelled as she was strapped to a table. Roman sighed and walked to the table.

"What do you want red?"

"Neo is a better villain."

"Shut it, or I'll sew your mouth shut."

"No, don't. Don't mention that."

"What?"

"Nothing.. Say something to the readers."

"Who?"

"Quit joking. This is serious."

"Cinder! I think you broke her... again."

"That was stupid. Why'd you say that to- Ooh. Here comes... I got nothing." She trailed off as she saw Cinder walk in.

"What is it Roman?"

"I told you, you broke her like 3 days ago."

"Any proof?" She said as she looked at Ruby talking to herself.

"Is that enough proof?"

"Very well. Follow me, and bring her here." Cinder finished as she walked out of the room. Roman pulling the table that kept Ruby strapped in.

"Where we goin?" Ruby asked.

"You'll see soon enough."

"Can I have some strawberries first?"

"No."

"Cookies?"

"No."

"My third favorite food?"

"No- and what would that be?"

"They never mentioned it before so I'm not sure."

"They who?"

"The creators."

"..." Cinder just stopped and stared at the sky for a minute before walking off again, leaving only Roman confused.

They walked to a small room with a glass machine. Roman injected Ruby with two syringes, One was a paralysis the other unknown. He then unstrapped her. The paralysis lasting only for a minute, he quickly placed her in the machine and restrapped her there, taping wires to her to monitor her vitals. As The paralysis was fading she asked.

"What is this thing?"

"You'll see."

"Stop with the -You'll see- bullshit. Just tell me what it is."

Cinder sat down on a chair as Roman pressed a few buttons on the machine. The machine turned on as it made a small noise. Ruby tried talking again, only to be gasping for air. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her skin turned pale. she tried breaking free to no avail. Cinder grins as Roman looks in disgust and walks out of the room as Neo watches from the doorway. Neo follows Roman afterwards.

Ruby's Skin starts becoming grayish and frail. She looked like a zombie. Her hair became gray in some spots but the rest look the same. She screamed at the sight, release all the oxygen from her lungs.

It felt like hours as Ruby was in there. The machine suddenly turns off as air comes back inside the machine.

"Wha- what.. what was that?!" She coughed out.

"Congratulations. Mutant, you survived."

"Wait what? I'm not a mutant. Just a normal girl with normal knees. Probably." Ruby spat out.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"Turned you into a mutant."

"Why!?"

"You are called a test subject for a reason."

"Makes sense.."

"We should get rid of you tomorrow, we no longer need you."

"Oh, Thank Oum."

"By incinerating you."

"Oh."

 **Chapter 1**


	2. Escape

**AN: So if all of you are confused, Ruby doesn't have her speed. Yet. She still has a aura though. And the rest of Team RWBY will have their semblances. Some characters will have mutant traits also. I never watched X-men so.. Yeah. Anyways enjoy!**

Ruby was in a room, strapped to a table like always. She was lonely. Not much of the other test subjects talked to her because of her new look, and some just thought she was annoying. So she decided to make her own friends. She decided she'll get revenge when she escapes too, no one wanted to talk to her because of her look.

 **"Hey! Introduce me first!"**

"Okay! readers allow me to introduce you to.." Ruby trailed off.

 **"Your inner thoughts! Or just call me insane. Huh, You got some weird stuff in your head."**

"Hey! Don't look! It's private stuff!"

 **"Ooh! Some fanfics! Wait.. whiterose?"**

"Hey! Stop that! Actually.. show me! It's boring here."

 **"Are you sure? It's rated M. For Me."**

"Just show me! Besides, you are me."

 **"Alright fine, Here. Also, you have any idea how to escape? This place smells like Roman's ass."**

"Ugh... don't make me imagine that, I don't think the readers would want to imagine it either, unless they're into that stuff. If you are then good for you! I guess?.."

While Ruby was shouting out nonsense, Cinder watched through a camera. She assumed that Ruby was truly broken, insane and annoying. So she just wanted to get rid of her.

 **"Even though she made her into that."**

'Tomorrow is when she is incinerated, so I guess she can talk to herself while she has time left.' Cinder thought. She really wanted to sew her mouth shut, but she felt like something wasn't letting that happen.

 **"Yeah, no one is letting that happen."**

 **(Tomorrow- yay I'm doing transitions too?!)**

Ruby woke up, tired and bored.

"Hey! Show me another one of those fanfics!" She shouted.

 **"No! They're all mine!"**

"But they're mine als-"

The door opened up to reveal Cinder with Roman and Neo behind her.

"Hello little Rose, I think you know what day it is?" Cinder asked with a grin.

"Tuesday?"

"No! Not tha- just forget it. Roman pull the table to the incineration room."

Ruby frowned but actually smiled in the inside. She really wanted this to be over, after all she actually hated the voice in her head.

 **"Hey!"**

But it's the only thing keeping her company.

 **"Aww!"**

Roman pulled the table and followed Cinder to the incineration room. Neo trailing behind him. He finally was getting rid of little red once and for all. He smiled at that.

When they arrived he pushed the table into the room and left, closing the door.

"Well. I guess I'll see mom again."

 **"What's she like? Is she nice?"**

"You'll get to talk to her soon! Jeez, I'm surprised I'm still a little sane with you inside my head."

 **"Damn, that was cold.. Weiss cold-"**

"Stop it."

The walls started becoming warm as she was still strapped to the table. She began sweating, it felt like she was burning in the inside. Suddenly flames spewed out of the walls. And came closer to her. She closed her eyes and waited. It's a slow and painful death, but at least she won't be in this shithole again. The flames reached her feet as she began screaming her aura protecting her for a few minutes before being destroyed. When it reached her chest burning her clothes off she noticed, she was still alive somehow, she hated that, it was reeeally slow. And veeery painful.

"Hey, you still in there?"

 **"Yep. You still alive? I want to meet mommy already."**

"Shut it. I don't want to talk about that."

 **"Touchy subject? Okay fine. Let's read some more fanfics while you're burning to death."**

"Yeah show me one with...Me."

 **"Alright... Ooh how about this one, Rosepool!"**

"That sounds stupid. Another one."

 **"I promise you this one is good. We need to read it!"**

"Alright fine."

While she was talking the flames eventually made its way to her face. She screamed at that, but for some reason, the rest of her body didn't really hurt that much anymore. Or either she couldn't feel them anymore. Cinder watching through one way glass with Torchwick and Neo, Cinder grinned at her screaming. The Flames suddenly stopped and Cinder commanded Torchwick to remove the body from the room.

Roman unlocked the door and opened it as steam poured out of it. It was very hot in there, so he took off his coat and went inside, he walked up to the table, surprised to see the table still intact but the straps burnt off. He picked up Ruby and made his way outside. She was burning but at least she wasn't annoying this time. When he got out of the room, he noticed she was looking at him weirdly. Startled, he quickly dropped her on the ground.

"Ugh Red, still annoying when your dead, Jeez" he yelled at the body on the floor. When he went to pick her up again, she quickly punched him in the face and ran off.

"What the hell?! How?!" Roman shouted as he fell to the floor.

"How am I still alive?!" Ruby thought to herself. While running through the hallway.

 **"Main character Plot armor."**

"Yay! I'm a main character!" She shouted.

 **"Also that second unknown syringe Roman gave to you was the same sample that gave Weiss her healing factor!"**

"Ooh, wait.. how do you know this if I don't?"

 **"Because the writer didn't want to explain it."**

"Oh, okay."

Roman still dazed from the attack was on the floor surprised as well. She quickly grabbed Roman's coat and sped off seeing as her clothes burned off, she needed something to cover up. She ran through the hallways for a while until she saw a sign above a doorway.

-Weapons-

"Ooh..." she quickly ran in there, grabbing all sorts of guns, knives and other weapons in there.

 **"Ha! You've been tortured for weeks, yet you still have your love for weapons!"**

"Of course! If I didn't love weapons, it'll ruin my character."

 **"Fair point."**

She barged out of the room holding an assault rifle and 2 swords behind her back along with pistols and magazines.

 **(Back to Roman's dumbass)**

Roman quickly made his way to Cinder to inform her of Red's escape. When he arrived to where Cinder is he yelled.

"Hey! Cinder! Little Red's Escaping!"

"What?! How?! I thought we incinerated her!" She yelled.

"Apparently you making her into a mutant wasn't such a good idea!" He yelled back.

"Why didn't you go after her!" She yelled back. Roman ate shit after that and shouted to White fang members in the building to go after her. He told Neo to teleport him and Cinder away and into somewhere else, as Cinder presses a button in her scroll. An alarm going off and something else.

 **(back to Ruby because, y not?)**

Ruby quickly ran through a hallway. Shooting white fang members in her way as she was being destroyed by their bullets, but her healing factor quickly fixed that. When she ran out of bullets she quickly remove the katanas from her back, slicing and dicing her way through the members. She spotted a door and quickly ran inside. Seeing more test subjects, she quickly sliced the doors to the rooms opened, freeing the subjects. An alarm goes off as she does this, as a white fang member shouts.

"OH NO! CINDER ACTIVATED THE BOMBS!"

"WHAT?! BOMBS? WHERE?! I WANNA SEE!" Ruby yelled at him. As suddenly a loud explosion destroyed her eardrums and a white light consumed her vision.

 **Chapter 2**


	3. Dance Night

**AN: So I'm writing this chapter right after I posted chapter 2 so I probably won't see reviews. If you guys will post any... anyway enjoy the story!**

 **"HEY! WAKE UP!"**

Ruby suddenly opens her eyes but all she saw was darkness. She moved her hands as it felt like bricks were on top of it.

"Did I die this time?"

 **"Nope. Still alive.."**

"Where am I?"

 **"On the floor, face first into dirt."**

Ruby was confused by this. She lifted her head and noticed that she was covered in dirt, still wearing Roman's coat which is shredded from the bomb's explosive radius she looked around to see the entire building demolished and spotted Vale from afar.

"Hahahah! I'm free! And those bastards are dead!"

She looked at the shattered moon and smiled.

 **"Yay! It was starting to smell like something else in there."**

"Like wha-"

 **"Nothing."**

"Alright, let's start moving to Vale! I feel like I'm gonna meet someone there."

 **"Oh you will."**

"Who?"

 **"No Spoilers!"**

"Okay, let's read some fanfics. Ima also look for weapons."

She ran around the destroyed building noticing everyone dead. She walked for a while until she noticed a white fang member crawling away.

"Hey!" She yelled at him.

"Plea-Please d-don't hurt m-me!" He whimpered.

"Hahaha! You think I'm gonna hurt you? Of course!" She kicked him in the face, grabbed his pistol from his pocket and shot him in the face.

 **"Ha! Now that's funny!"**

Ruby chuckled and ran towards Vale with 'her' pistol. She suddenly heard growls.

"Damnit! I completely forgot about Grimm! I been to busy plotting revenge on the 3 bastards." She yelled as a Beowulf ran towards her and raised It's claws as it sliced her stomach.

"Owie! Hey! That's not nice! I'll show you some manners!" She yelled as blood spilled from her guts. She quickly shot the Beowulf in the head about twelve times until she ran out of ammo. The Beowulf surprisingly still standing ran towards her again, but this time she dodges and throws the pistol at its face. Dazed from the pistol the Beowulf growls in frustaration. Ruby quickly picks up a stick and breaks it to make the end a pointy tip. She ran towards it this time stabbing it in the chest. As the Beowulf disappears she congratulated herself.

 **"Nice job me!"**

"Thanks me!"

 **"No problem me!"**

"Okay stop its getting weird now."

 **"Alright me!"**

Finding another pistol, she quickly made her way to Vale.

 **(Finally Vale!)**

Upon reaching Vale she quickly hid in a alleyway looking for new clothes, seeing as she was only in Roman's coat she needed something new. She checked a dumpster and found a old red worn out hoodie with probably a blood stain on it.

"Guess this works." She told herself as she put it on, it wasn't her size but she wore it anyways. She checked a few more dumpsters finding some old jeans.

 **"Alright where we headin?"**

"Find a place to stay, I want to get revenge on those cock gobblers alone. So I don't want to find Yang or the others right now."

 **"Alright! Let's go to find a place to eat! I'm not hungry, but I know you are!"**

"Yeah, I'm starved.. I haven't eaten any real food since they got me. Also you're a voice, you can't be hungry."

 **"Pfff, I can get hungry! Look that girl right there! Im hungry now!"**

"Shut it! Although she's making me hungry too. But enough of that, let's find a place to eat." Ruby told herself as she walked down the street with her hood up, not wanting any attention from her face. She walked for a while until stopping at a club a few blocks away from where the dumpsters were.

"Guess this's where I'm going first."

 **"Hah! Trying to get drunk already?"**

"Yes, And it's just the place I found Yang at when she said she was getting me cookies. I wanna see if I can find these cookies."

 **"Ooh, what did she say she was doing there?"**

"-sigh- it's a long story."

 **"Just tell me it! Every detail!"**

"That's all she said.."

 **"Oh, I'm disappointed."**

"Don't be. You and me are her sisters...kinda, it'll be weird."

Ruby walked inside, noticing music getting louder as she walked further in. She opened up doors to reveal a large dance floor with loud music playing, a few dudes wearing matching attires and a bar. She went up to the bar and sat on a seat.

"Your lightest drink please." Ruby told the bartender. He nodded and walked off.

 **"Your underage!.. I like your style!"**

"Shut it you." Ruby stared watching the people dance. A man sat next to her and smiled.

"Aren't you underage?" The man asked.

"Yeah. But I needed a drink. I haven't had a sip in a few days."

"Sorry little girl, your not allowed." The man responded. Ruby grin faded as she looked at the man revealing her face. The man eyes widened and he backed away from her.

"I've seen a few things I'd like to forget so please, let me drink this."

 **"Wait, your healing factor can't let you get drunk. Right?"**

'Damn, a blessing and a curse.' She thought.

"What the hell?!" The man shouted looking at her face.

"Get that freak!"

'I can't even drink in peace?!' Ruby thought angrily, she was tired of this shit. As all the matching men aimed guns at her, even the Dj with the bear mask on was holding a tommy gun. Ruby pulled out her pistol from her pocket, as all the men chuckled at the puny weapon. She then aims it at the man and all the men stop laughing and tried intimidating her but failing. She then shot his foot. The man screamed in pain as the men start firing, hailing bullets in her. She fell to the ground as the men laughed at the puny attempt. She suddenly grunted and the men stopped laughing. They turned to face her standing back up with bullet holes in her hoodie.

"-sigh- at least come at me one by one like those batman games."

 **"Who?"**

"No one."

The men with melee weapons ran towards her. Slicing at her as she dodges. A man swung down at her as she kicked him away, dropping the sword. She picked it up and began slicing heads off, reminding her of crescent rose. A few men still stood terrified of her look and skill. A man sneaked behind her and plunged and axe into her back. She yelped in pain as she kneeled down. The men thinking they won shot a bullet in her head as she suddenly raises her hand. Catching the bullet. She smiled.

"That's when you know you fucked up." She said to them before slicing their heads clean off. The only man that stood, or rather sat down on the floor was the man she first shot in the foot. She walked towards him as he looked at her terrified for his life.

"You the boss of these idiots?"

"Y-Yeah, w-what do y-you wa-nt?"

"A drink."

"G-good luck w-with that."

"What Do you mea-" Ruby was cut off from two blades impaling her chest. She turned around to see a girl that copied her looks and another in a white dress. Both wearing too much make up. They looked like twins.

 **"Shneeze, They looks like clowns."**

"Ha! I get it!" Ruby shouted, leaving the man and the two girls confused.

"Melanie thish girl's weirrd."

"Milita lesh teach her a lesson."

 **"Damn those accents are annoying."**

"Yep."

The one called milita removed her blades from Ruby's chest and backed up getting ready to fight. Ruby turned around to face them. Her grip with the sword tightened. Both girls charged forward, Milita using the blades on her hands and Melanie using her blades on her feet. Both synchronized attacks as Ruby barely dodges slicing the katana at them which they dodge also. Ruby was confused at their attacks, barely any openings for them. Melanie managed to slice her leg, and Milita managed to slice her arm, both making cuts, but they healed almost instantly.

Ruby watched how they moved, following a pattern. Milita goes Right, up, down, left. Melanie goes left, down, up, right. She smirked as she figured them out. When the pattern repeated Ruby swung left hitting Melanie, the white dressed one but not impaling her, out of the way. Milita the copy cat, was alone one vs one. Her attacks became predictable and slow, without her sister she became weak. Ruby quickly punched straight, hitting Milita. Ruby was about to finish her off until she noticed her face. She was terrified. Ruby laughed at that and dropped her.

"Wow, You should've seen the look on your face, hehaha! Ahem, Anyways! You!" She points at the man she shot now on a bar stool.

"What now?" The man asked.

"What's your name? Oh! And a drink please."

"Junior, yours?"

"Ruby."

"Heh, sounds familiar."

 **Chapter 3**


	4. A long Talk

"So you got your drink, leave now. Your face is disgusting." Junior said to Ruby as she took a sip. He bandaged his foot and sat on a bar stool with her.

"Oh, please. I bet you seen uglier people, just look at a mirror, oh! And I been meaning to ask you before you ordered your men.. to attack me, has a certain blonde wrecked this place before?" She asked as junior's eyes widened.

"Y-Yeah, Why?" He stuttered remembering painful memories.

"She's my sis and she said there were cookies here. Where can I find these cookies?"

"What? There's no cookies here."

"What?!" Ruby shouted startling Junior.

 **"Ha! I bet he shit his pants!"**

"H-Hey! Uh.. Melanie go to the bakery and grab her some cookies!"

"Chocolate Chip! With Milk!"

With that, Melanie and Milita limped off, exiting the club to go to the bakery.

 **"Got any ideas for Revenge?"**

"Maybe destroy the White Fang?"

 **"I thought you didn't care about Faunus. -Gasp- you Liar! I can never trust you anymore!"**

"No not because they're Faunus, because they helped with Cinder and Torchdick, and I can't let anyone that helped them live."

 **"You sound like the Punisher! I love it!"**

"Stop comparing me to Comics!" Ruby shouted out loud.

 **"Oh! That gives me an idea! How bout I write a fanfic about your uncle Qrow becoming the Punisher?!"**

"Huh, that sounds amazing actually."

"Uh.. Who you talking to kid?" Junior spoke up finally.

"Um... me?"

"Yeah, You. You're the only one here besides me.. that's alive."

"I know. I'm talking to me!"

"Oh, Okay.."

'Damn this girl's Crazy. And she's the sister of the Blondie? Their family must be crazy!' He thought.

Ruby looked around seeing all the dead bodies and decapitated heads on the floor. She than thought of an idea.

"Hey! Micropenis!"

"What'd you call me?!"

"I need a job."

"I noticed. Little disfigured girl's like you shouldn't be in clubs destroying them."

"No, I mean you seen anyone you want dead?"

"You."

"Fine."

Ruby pulled out a pistol and shot herself 3 times. Junior looked shocked until she got up and sat down.

"You have to stop doing that. It freaks me out that a little girl would do that."

"I'm not a little girl! I drink milk!"

"Ha, I don't think that's how it works."

"Look, I need some money, new clothes, and weapons, scythe if you have one. If you can hire me as a mercenary, you can give me those things, right?"

"Sure.. like I'm gonna give you a job for wrecking this place." He said sarcastically.

"-sigh- fine. No witnesses. Guess I'll go for the twins next." She aimed the pistol at his head. His eyes widened and his lips quivered.

"Uh.. p-put th-that d-down. I'll give y-you the j-job."

Ruby smiled and put the gun down on the table. Junior sighed and and put his drink down on the table. Ruby looked at the drink for a few seconds before grabbing it and downing it whole.

"Hey! You have your drink right there! Why'd you take mine?"

"I'm thirsty."

"Heh, for wha-"

"Shut it."

Ruby stared at him and he instantly went to grab another drink, looking like he shit himself again.

 **"Woah, that had a lot of alcohol in it. Wish I can have some."**

"Wish I could forget."

 **"Hey, at least you can't die right? That 'beautiful' face of yours will be on Remnant, Forever!"**

"But I'll outlive everybody I love."

 **"At least you'll outlive everybody you don't love!"**

"I hate you."

 **" But you'll never Outlive Me. Oh, I love you too!"**

Junior came back with his drink and a scythe he found at the back. He placed the scythe on the table as Ruby picks it up.

"Alright, here's your weapon." he reached into his pocket and pulled out some lien cards.

"Some money, you should get new clothes. That hoodie looks god awful."

"Found it in a dumpster. I been kidnapped for weeks. What did you expect? A dress?"

"What, Kidnapped? You never told me about that. By who?"

"A woman named Cinder, along with that cock sucker Torchdick."

Junior while drinking his drink did a spit take and dropped the glass.

"W-what?! Torchwick? He never said he'd use my men for that!"

"Wait.. you know Torchwick?"

"I use to lend him my men before he started using the White fang, why?"

Ruby grip tighten around the scythe as she swings. Before he could process what was about to happen, she stops the scythe mere inches near his neck.

"Where is he?!"

 **"Oh, that batman. Except you kill."**

"I-I don't know! He never talked to me after he used the White fang?"

"Your Lucky, you hired me before you told me." She told him as she lowered her scythe.

"Heh, Just kidding." She swings slicing his head clean off. His body hit the floor seconds later.

 **"Love it!"**

Ruby quickly downing her drink and his, went down to the body and grabbed all lien cards in his pockets. She looks at other dead bodies still on the ground as she smiled.

"Wait.. all these dead bodies! They must have money in their pockets! Heha! Today's my lucky day! And It was the day I was suppose to die!" Ruby shouted as she checked every body.

 **"Woow! Youll be swimming in cards soon!"**

The twins arrived with a bag of cookies with some milk. Their eyes widened to see Ruby standing there with Junior's dead body on the ground. They sprinted after her as she turned around.

"Guess I'll go after them now." She pulled out her pistol and shot both of them in the head.

"What happened to their Aura?"

 **"You destroyed it remember?"**

"No."

 **"Writer didn't want to make another fight scene?"**

"Probably."

Ruby went up to their bodies and and checked for more lien. When she finished, she quickly exited the club. Opening the entrance she ran away from the club with her hood on, turning a corner accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh, Uh Sorry." The person said.

"No, problem. Just don't go in that club. There was a fight in there." Ruby than ran off again. The person stared at her running. Before walking off.

"She sounds like...Ruby?"

 **Chapter 4**


	5. Another Talk

**AN: So Sorry this chapter was very short, in fact it is the shortest chapter so far, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Also I made a new story about deleted chapters about this story. Hope you enjoy those too.**

Ruby walked down a sidewalk until she saw a clothing store she quickly walked inside. Eating the cookies she got from the twins. She felt like someone was watching her, but she always felt like that anyways, so she ignored it. She checked around the store for a while, until she found a newer red hoodie, shirt, pants, and shoes.

 **"Woah, woah, wait there missy! There were combat skirts there? Why u no take?"**

"I don't want Yang and the others to notice me. I need a disguise if I'm gonna do this alone."

 **"Perfect disguise. Little girl, dressed in red wielding a scythe. They'll fall for that."**

"Shut up! It's the best I can think of right now, I'll improve it later."

 **"Hehe, suit yourself."**

Ruby went to a worker and paid for the clothes before walking outta the store. She walked to a alleyway and thought about some stuff.

" **So What now, Another club? Food?"**

"Now I gotta find a place to stay- woah."

Three figures came out of the shadows and walked towards her.

"Hehe, what are you doing walking alone little girl?"

"I got big plans, this week! And I don't want to start with you guys." She told them as she smirked under her hood.

"Oh hehe, I got something big too-"

Ruby shot the guy in the face as the two other figures stared in shock as the body fell to the floor. They suddenly pulled out two pistols and aimed at her.

"Tell me, you know anything about Roman Torchwick?"

They both shook their head as their hands shaked uncontrollably. Ruby held in a laugh at the pathetic attempted and sighed.

"Hehe, No witnesses.."

She shot both of them in the head.

"Damn. How many bullets are in this magazine?"

 **"Don't worry about that right now! Check their pockets. I noticed you didn't grab a scroll at the club either so get one of those!"**

Ruby walked to the the bodies checking their pockets for lien and a scroll. Finding one she quickly picked it up. She checked the contacts in the scroll before a name caught her attention. She quickly clicked it and held it in her ear.

 _-"Hello? Perry! What is it this time? I'm kinda in the middle of something."-_

"Hey! Dumbass. It's 'Red'. Hope you're ready. Not really. But I'm just calling to tell you, You're fucked, now that I know you're alive."

 _-"What the?! Red! How the hell did you survive that bomb and get this scroll?!"-_

"Your shitstick gave me a healing factor. And I just killed your beloved Perry. So tell me Torchdick, how retarded are you to give me a healing factor, and expect me to die from that explosion?"

 _-"Ugh, to be honest... It disgusted me to see you tortured like that, I just wanted it to go back to normal really, Red. The good times, You found me, I escape same old thing you know?"-_

"Heh, you should've said that sooner. Otherwise you wouldn't have to hide. Also you never looked like you wanted that to happened."

 _-"it was because I was in front of Cinder. She'd kill me if I didn't follow her commands. Guess I have another thing that could kill me now."-_

"Could? Ha! I will. Soon or a week or so.. depends where you are."

 _-"heh, still insane huh red?"-_

"Nope. Still a little sane... Probably."

 _-"you said you were hearing a voice inside your head after that first week of torture. Pretty sure you're insane by now. Anyways I'll see you soon Red."-_

"See you later... Torchwick."

He hunged up as Ruby stood there with the scroll still held up against her ear for a few minutes. She sighed.

'he didn't want it to happen, but he allowed it to happen anyways. I'll still kill him for it.' She thought.

 **"Yes! Let that happen! Kill him and claim revenge once and for all!"**

"Yep. I'll do that at the start of the week if I have to!"

 **"No! Take your time! It'll make it more fun!"**

"Feels like your commanding me to do stuff. Meh, I don't really care anymore."

 **"Yay! I'm taking over your mind! Soon, I'll take over everything!"**

"Wait, What? Guess that little piece of sanity I have left is gonna die soon. -sigh- Damn. But I gotta find a place now."

She quickly walked through the alleyway, looking for a place to stay at. When she turned the corner she noticed a apartment building. She quickly made her way there and walked inside, checked in a room, went there and sat on the bed.

"Alright. Tomorrow... everything starts."

 **Chapter 5**


	6. It begins

Ruby woke up on her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She turned on the sink and looked in the mirror.

"AHH..oh wait that's me. I need to get used to this."

 **"Wow, you screamed at your own reflection. That's hilarious! Haha! Damn, wait till they see you."**

"I haven't seen my reflection in two days, Also Wait till who sees me?" Ruby said, turning her face around to see her appearance. A huge crack suddenly appeared on the mirror.

"Damn. That's really... disturbing.."

 **"Hehe, You'll see soon enough! I can't wait!"**

"Oh, Uh will it be in this chapter?"

 **"Maybe, who knows until they read it!"**

"Huh, guess I got to figure it out myself."

Ruby took off her clothes and went in the shower.

 **"Ooh, sexy! Not really, your body is like a rotten corpse."**

"Shut up! At least I have a body!"

 **"Not for long!"**

"Blah, blah, blah, taking over my mind and everything and what not, can you shut up for at least a few seconds."

 **"... alright few seconds done. Now get out of the shower and let's get this chapter started!"**

"Ugh.."

 **(Few incredibly boring minutes later.)**

Ruby got out the shower and changed into her new clothes. Put up her hood, Grabbed her scythe and pistol and walked outside.

The morning was... nice. Ruby never really remembered how she started her mornings, but she's different now. And she needs to have a different morning. She reached into 'her' pocket and grabbed 'her' scroll. Checking through the contacts she looked at the name.

-Roman Torchwick-

'Ugh.. why is getting revenge so difficult?!' She thought.

 **"Try And locate him by checking the maps app!"**

"Huh, good idea. For a voice inside my head giving me crazy thoughts, you are actually smart."

 **"Aww, Thanks!"**

Ruby checked the maps app and noticed at least three locations saved on it. The docks, the old abandoned warehouse in the east side of Vale, and somewhere just outside of Vale.

'Damn, all of them are spreaded out. Seems like the closest one is the warehouse. Yay! I'm going on a scavenger hunt!' Ruby thought.

The same feeling of being followed seemed to appear again, but she still ignored it. Ruby quickly walked to the direction of the warehouse, hiding her face to ignore any unwanted attention. Some civilians seem to notice though. And some just don't notice at all. It was tough for her. Nobody will know Ruby as 'The Hero That Saved Remnant' anymore. Now she'll be known as 'Ugly bitch' or something like that. She didn't want that, and honestly didn't care anymore about saving or killing. They broke her, turned her into.. this. And they needed to pay with their lives.

 **(Warehouse. That was deep..)**

Upon reaching the outside of the warehouse she noticed two White Fang soldiers there talking about how good a tv show 'RVB' is. Ruby never watched it but she heard very good things about it. She quickly sneaked up behind them and held her scythe up, creating a shadow behind them. They both turned around to face a red hoodied little girl holding a giant scythe behind them. Before they could even react, their bodies split in two and they both fall to the floor as their guts fall out of their chest.

"Super amazing ninja sneak attack!" Ruby yelled, alerting more Soldiers.

'Shit..'

As she heard footsteps come around a corner, She quickly hid behind a few boxes as the Soldiers noticed the two dead corpse laying on the floor.

"Alert the boss, I'll look for this..assassin." One of them told the others as they left and he stood there alone.

Huge mistake.

A huge blade impaled the man's chest as he gasped for air.

"Don't worry, I got impaled in the same spot by two brats at a club. I'm sure you'll be able to walk it off.. maybe." Ruby joked as she removed the blade and aimed for the head cutting it off with ease.

"Nevermind." She quickly followed where the White Fang soldiers were heading, Apparently to their boss. The soldiers step into a door with Ruby following close behind. When they enter the door, the door shut before Ruby could enter.

'Damnit! Too slow, like always.' She told herself.

'Guess I got to find another way in.'

 **"Really? You're terrible at following people. Seriously, for a killer though."**

"Shut up and let me think!" She looked around spotting a window and a few crates. She quickly jumped on the crates and climbed her way to the window. She peeked through the window to see a bunch of white fang soldiers and a huge stage. There was one man on the stage.

"Whose that?" Ruby asked herself.

 **"You'll find out soon enough! I can't wait though!"**

The man on stage walked forward inspecting all the white fang soldiers there.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight. Allow me to introduce you to a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key for obtaining what we have fought for, so long." The man told them as another figure walked up in stage.

"Yes! We found him! Now.. how do we kill him?" Ruby thought. The figure was Roman Torchwick with a wicked grin looking at all the white fang soldiers and newcomers.

"Thank you! Thank you! Please, hold your applause."

"What's a human doing here?!" One deer Faunus yelled as the newcomers start booing and jeering.

"I'm glad you asked dearie, now I'll be the first to admit. Humans are the WORST. Case in point. So I understand why you would love to see us all locked away or better yet: killed! But before the claws come out I would like to mention that you and I ALL have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms." He told them as they started cheering instead of jeering.

"Government. Military. Even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life.. and they're all pest that need to be dealt with. Fortunately I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in the room." He snapped his fingers to reveal a giant mech suit behind a large curtain.

"WOAH! Give me that now!" Ruby said to herself, almost alerting more guards.

"As some of you may heard, this right here is Atlas's newest line of defense against all the scary things around the world. And thanks to my employer, we've manage to snag a few before they Uh, hit the shelves-" He was interrupted by the mech suddenly moving.

"Uh, what the hell is happening?!" He yelled out the man on the stage with him.

The mech suddenly lifted its leg and stomped trying to hit him as he barely dodges. He grabs Neo and tells her to get him out of there. A white light surrounds them before they disappeared. The mech raises its arms and shoots at the white fang soldiers and newcomers as screams and cries started being heard, some running out of the warehouse, others shooting at the mech which had no effect.

"Woohoo! This is amazing!" Ruby yelled inside the mech shooting them. Blood and guts start spewing out of the crowd as more screams start being heard. Then all of a sudden a black and yellow figure came after the mech and sliced at it. It didn't effect the mech but it caught Ruby by surprise. She tried shooting at them as they both dodge, making Ruby quite upset.

"Just stay still and let me shoot you!" She yelled but they couldn't hear it because she was in the mech.

 **"Looks like you're having fun! I wish I can play too!"**

The figures suddenly jumped through a window Ruby was, shattering it. Ruby still inside the mech, went straight through the walls. Her eyes widened as she noticed who the figures were.

"Blake?! And the Monkey? I forgot his name... something that rhymes with.. **Run**." She chased after them as they jumped over rooftops.

 **Chapter 6**


	7. Robo-Brawl

**AN: hi guys, so I'm not really happy about this chapter but I hope you enjoy it. It was very hard making this. It's very sloppy and a completely different POV, which is probably why it is sloppy.**

Ruby ran after the duo still iniside the mech as they jumped over rooftops. She didn't understand why she wanted to run towards them, or why she couldn't stop.

 **-POV Change-**

Blake and Sun ran from the giant mech running towards them, Jumping and running over rooftops.

"So you wouldn't happen to have, I don't know, some form of backup!" Sun shouted to Blake.

"On it!" Blake responded pulling out her scroll.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need-HEEELP!" Blake started as Sun interrupted her.

Weiss with Neptune were at The CCT. Weiss scroll vibrates and she listens to them screaming for help on the other side of the scroll. She rolled her eyes and ran off to their position followed by Neptune.

"They got a robot, and its big! Really big!"

Yang was at Junior's club, surprised to find the dance floor littered with dead rotten corpses with most of their heads sliced off and junior's body on the floor. She quickly walked out as she didn't want to be a suspect, as she made her way to Bumblebee, her scroll vibrates as she answers the call. She hears the same thing Weiss is hearing.

"Someone's in it! But not like, it didn't eat them! They're like controlling it or something!"

"Where are you guys?" Yang asked through the scroll only to hear mechanical sounds and Sun screaming behind her. She turns around to face Sun and Blake running from a giant mech. Yang suddenly drives Bumblebee towards them.

Sun and Blake jump towards a highway and lands on top of two cars, as the mech lands right behind them. They quickly jump toward other cars as the mech smashes through them. Yang quickly drives behind the mech as the mech suddenly pushes cars away towards Yang, attempting to block her path as she dodges each one of them. Sun and Blake both stop on top of a large truck, Sun activated his semblance and creates two clones as they run towards the mech, hitting it but has no effect. Sun then jumps towards the mech with his staff and hits it, only to have no effect too. Blake shoots Gambol Shroud at it as Yang drives behind it and shoots from Ember Celica. Weiss and Neptune both land on the highway as the mech comes closer. Neptune shoots at it with Electric sparks as Weiss activates a ice glyph beneath her. The mech slips from the ice that Weiss summoned and falls off the highway and onto a empty road.

The mech lands on its feet as Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sun, and Neptune all land in front of it. All stare down at eachother, until the mech suddenly shoots at them which they all dodge. Yang activated Ember celica and jumps on the mech from the back, punching it. Weiss activates a giant glyph infront Of Blake, Sun, and Neptune as they shoots through it, creating Frozen Electric sparks at the mech, seemingly stopping it. The mech suddenly shoots out missiles from its back, one hitting Yang and the others coming after the four. They all dodge the missile and began their assault.

Blake runs toward the mech and slices the bottom of it, as Yang keeps punching it, even if she still got hit by a missile. Weiss runs towards the mech using a speed glyph and jumps stabbing her rapier in one of the arms, messing up the mechanism. The mech suddenly had enough and spins around rapidly.

Yang fell off the mech and lands on the ground, the mech then stomps on her a few times until Yang suddenly pushes her arm up and punches its leg, destroying it. The mech loses balance as it falls toward the ground. Blake and Weiss all destroy the weaponry in the arms. As the boys check out the legs for other weapons they could find, finding none.

Yang then punches the face of the mech which appears to be a door and pulls it off. She noticed a little girl dressed red in there.

"What are you trying to do? Kill us?!" Yang yelled as she readied Ember Celica.

 **"Not yet! Maybe soon, hehe."**

The girl sounded familiar. Yang punches her in the face, knocking her out. Yang looks at her face to see it all messed up and looking like a corpse. Her eyes were closed. Yang then realized that this girl was the one she bumped into the other day.

"We need to tell Ozpin about this." Weiss interrupted as she walked towards Yang seeing the girl in there.

"No, This girl might have answers to help find where Torchwick is keeping Ruby at. I'm not letting a opportunity go to waste!" Yang shouted, alerting everyone. Suddenly a police cruiser could be heard and swat team came towards the fight scene. A police officer came towards the teens.

"What happened here?" He asked them.

"Some girl inside a mech ran after us!" Weiss shouted.

"Alright, Tell me everything."

 **(Few minutes later. ;)**

"- and that's everything." Weiss explains.

"I see, so you're Beacon students. Looking for clues for your team leader's capture. And then a giant mech chased after you."

"Yep."

"Alright, Hey! Get these kids back to Beacon." He shouted to a policemen who nodded and signaled them to follow him.

Yang was angry, but she didn't want to cause any trouble, so she followed him along with the others.

 **Chapter 7**


	8. Meeting

**AN: Wooo! Volume 5 premiered today. If you watched the first chapter, did you like it? I did! Anyways, seeing as RWBY V5 is starting, feels like I should be writing this story again. Also, I said that some characters will have Mutant traits, I changed my mind. Only Ruby and Weiss do, Because Weiss was the main source to Ruby's healing factor in the first place. Anyways enjoy.**

Ruby woke up in a room on a bench. A door that gave off little light was on infront of her.

"Oww... my head.. wha- what happened?!"

 **"You got punched by your sister. Sisterly love."**

"What?! Did she recognize me?! And why didn't my aura protect me?"

 **"Shit.. forgot about that. And no, she didn't recognize you."**

"Good.. I can't remember much, all I remember is getting in the mech and killing a bunch of white fang members."

 **"Yeah, I know. I'm in your head, remember that?"**

"Hey, where am I Anyways?"

She tried getting off the bench until she noticed she was handcuffed.

"Ugh... this is giving me bad memories.."

 **"You eventually hearing me in your head? That was a beautiful memory, for me anyways!"**

"No, not that. And shut up, your a voice. You shouldn't have memories."

 **"To answer your question about where we are, I think in a airship, hear those engines?"**

"Yep. So..—"

The door suddenly opened up in her room. It revealed a tall man, Ruby couldn't see his features because the her vision was so blurry, all she could see was his white clothes.

"Hello...Mr?"

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Hmm.. Aren't you the general?" She responded. Her vision became clearer as the man stared at her for a few seconds. He was about to speak until someone walked up and interrupted him.

"Sal-u-tations! Prisoner!" Ruby's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"-Gasp- Penny! You're here! I'm so glad to see you!" Penny's eyes glowed bright, to scan her.

"Hello...Ruby?! What happened to you?" Penny asked, she looked worried at her new appearance.

"Penny, how do you know her?" The man asked.

"This is the bestest friend I told you about! Mr. Ironwood, say hello to Ruby!"

Ironwood and Ruby stared at eachother for a few seconds.

"Wait.. did you say, Ruby? As in Ruby Rose?"

"Yep! She is my friend!"

"Penny, I'd like to speak to her. in private please."

"Of course." She waved and walked off leaving the two in the room.

 **"She's Nice. Beautiful too."**

'Shut up, shes a robot.'

 **"That's fine. As long a you read fanfics with her in them, you'll forget she's a robot sometimes."**

'Don't fog up my head with dirty fanfics! Save some room for those amazing stories that sadly end with a huge cliffhanger, and the author never finishes it.'

 **"Damnit.. I'll never do that!"**

As Ruby was talking to her thoughts, Ironwood studied her appearance. From the picture Ozpin sent him, she didn't look like this. Other than her, hair, though a few spots were gray. Her red colored clothing and...eyes...silver eyes.

"Hello... Ruby Rose."

"H-hi.."

"Nice to meet you. I'd like to ask you a question."

"Sure!"

"What were you doing inside a White fang hideout?"

"Wait?! How did you know about that?"

"Your teammates told an officer, which told me, about this."

"O-oh... to..get revenge.?"

"On The white fang? For what reason?"

"N-no, not them. Roman Torchwick And—"

"Hm? Torchwick? Did he cause you to—...to have a change in your appearance?"

"Y-Yes...he did...this to me."

"I see. I'll inform Ozpin about this. For now, just sit tight and I'll come back when I tell him." He turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait." He turned back around to face Ruby.

"Don't tell my team about this. Not yet."

"Why is that?"

"I-i don't want them to know about this right now."

"Very well. See you soon, Ms Rose."

He turned back and walked out the door shutting it.

"Damnit! I forgot to ask him to remove my handcuffs!"

 **"That's okay! There's not much to do here anyways. Let's read some fanfics!"**

"Sure... also, where's my lien and weapons? Did they take it? Why did they?! Ugh... I worked so hard to get them."

 **"You didn't work that much to get the scythe."**

"Yeah.. alright let's read.."

 **(Ironwoody and Penny light year)**

Ironwood Shut the door to the room. He was in shock. Surprised to see the little girl that Ozpin has been searching for, for weeks in that room. He pulled out his scroll to speak to Ozpin.

 _-"Hello? James?"-_

"Hey, Oz. I got some news."

 _-"What is it James?"-_

"About one of your students. Ruby Rose."

 _-"...What about her?"-_

"We found her. She's in my ship, I'll set the ship to make its way to Beacon. Her appearance... Has changed from before."

 _-"Good work James. I'll talk to you when you get here. I'm really busy right now. The dance in a few days takes a while to prepare."-_

"Also, She said to not tell her team about this. Not now."

 _-"Alright I'll talk to you later James."-_

"See you soon, Oz." He hanged up as Penny walked up to him.

"Hello, Mr. Ironwood sir!"

"Hello Penny, I'd like to ask you to keep Ruby company. And bring her some food. She might feel lonely in there."

"I thought you said I couldn't speak to Ruby or her team anymore."

"Nevermind that. Just give her some company. Also, (he handed her keys) uncuff her, I forgot to do that."

"Yes sir!" She smiled and walked off.

 **Chapter 8**


	9. More talking

**AN: shiiiiiit... forgot that Ruby didn't find out Penny was a Robot until the chase scene. Well, we'll just forget that and say Ruby just knows already. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. ;)**

Ruby was bored. Being inside a small room while handcuff was incredibly boring. She was about to go to sleep until she heard the door open up.

"Sal-u-tations Ruby!"

"He-Hey Penny,"

"Mr. Ironwood told me to keep you company!"

"Oh okay." Penny than grabbed her handcuffs.

"H-Hey! Ow, my wrists! Penny what are you—" she than pulled out some keys and inserted them in the cuffs, unlocking them.

"Oh..Thanks." She said, Rubbing her wrist.

"No Problem Ruby! Would you like any food?"

"Uh, Yeah. Some strawberries, chocolate chip cookies, and warm milk!"

"Coming right up!" She walked out of the room leaving Ruby alone again.

'Wow, She seems really happy.. also, I'm surprised they actually have cookies in this ship.'

 **"Maybe she makes them?"**

"I highly doubt that Penny can bake— Nevermind."

"Hmm, you talk a lot less than before.. anything wrong?"

 **"Nah, Nothing. Author forgets about me sometimes."**

"Oh, okay."

 **(WBY)**

Yang was tired, she didn't get much sleep after being so close to finding Ruby. Weiss noticed she was destroying herself. She wouldn't eat, sleep, and her grades plummeted more. She wanted to do something, but she couldn't think of anything to say to her. Blake was just about the same, instead with the white fang. Weiss was the only one that didn't break. But she was sad, Team RWBY is destroying itself, and she was the only one that could fix it. Except, she didn't know how.

When the dance was coming up. Yang and Blake decided not to go. They said they needed to find answers. So some of team JNPR decided to help decorate the dance.

 **(Ozzy my boi)**

Ozpin was in shock. Ironwood has found Ruby and is currently in his ship. He smirked as he placed his scroll down. But the smirk faded as he remembered something.

 _"Her appearance... Has changed from before.."_

He didn't want to know how bad it changed, to be honest. From the tone ironwood gave him, it seemed bad but he just ignored it and was glad that Ruby was safe now. He grabbed his favorite cup and took a sip of coffee.

'Well, she said to not tell her teammates. I guess I'll have to tell Qrow then.' He thought. He grabbed his scroll and scrolled through the contacts eventually leading to 'Qrow'.

 _-"What is it Oz? I'm busy."-_

"Qrow, James just informed me that he found Ruby."

 _-"What?! Where is she?"-_

"Don't worry, she's on his ship. he's heading to Beacon now."

 _-"Alright.. good."_

"He said that her appearance changed though. I'm not sure what he—"

 _-"God Damnit! When I find that asshole that messed with my niece, I'll beat the shit out of him and drag him straight to Hell!"-_ he spat out with Venom, Ozpin only grinned at his response.

"Also. Don't tell her teammates. That was her request. Not mine."

 _-"Alright.. I need a drink.."-_

He hung up as Ozpin sighed. He was lost in his thoughts.

'Why would Ruby want to keep this away from her teammates?'

 **(Torchy the pirate, and Neo the parrot...)**

Torchwick was angry. His plan was ruined, thanks to that little brat, red. Probably, he wasn't sure if it was her or the mech gone rogue. He sighed.

"Neo, hows Cinder and the others doing?" He asked.

Neo signed _"not sure."_

"Alright. Let's head to Mt. Glenn. We'll continue our work there. Parry should've informed the others— oh nevermind. I'll just inform them myself." He put his hand on Neo's shoulder as a white light surrounded them and they dissapeared.

 **(Back to Ruby and quarters)**

Penny arrived with cookies, strawberries and some warm milk on a plate. Ruby's eyes grew wide as she drool over the food. Her stomach growled and as soon as Penny put the plate down on the bench. Five cookies, two strawberries, and half the cup of milk was gone.

"Mmhmm... that was delicious.."

 **"Hehe.. delicious? sorry. I have a dirty mind. But that's what makes my character better. Kinda, I'm not sure."**

'Shut up. You're ruining the moment.'

"Are you Alright Ruby? You seem to be talking to someone."

"I'm fine Penny. And thanks for the food, I haven't eaten since...well yesterday."

"I'm glad!...Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"How does one.. give company?"

"Oh..um. You give company by— not making a person feel lonely..." She answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"I see. Are you feeling lonely?"

"Well..no."

"Splendid! That means it's working!"

"Huh..? Oh yeah, that's good!" Penny hugged her as she couldn't breath from the robot's bear hug.

 **"I ship you guys now."**

"S-stop.. can't b-breath.."

"Sorry Ruby. I'm just so happy to see you again!"

"Me too. You knew what happened, right?"

"Yes. Weiss told me everything when she went to the CCT tower."

"Why'd she go there?"

"Weiss said she was looking for you. She was with a boy with blue hair."

"Oh. What else did she tell you?"

"She said that if I see you in Vale, I'll have to tell her." She smiled.

"Well, Don't. I don't want them to find out yet."

"Why is that, Ruby?"

"I've been doing some things I really don't want to explain to them."

"Oh. What are you doing?" She asked curiously. Ruby just sighed in response.

'Shit.. I don't think I should tell her.'

 **"It's fine, shes a Robot. I don't think she'll tell anyone else. Even if she did, I highly doubt it'll cause any obstacles to get in our way."**

"Damn, Your fucking smart."

"What do you mean, Ruby?"

"Did I say that out loud? Oops."

"What I meant to say was, I been...getting revenge.."

"Who would receive that revenge?"

"Uh. Roman Torchwick And Cinder ... I never got her last name.." she sighed.

"Hmm. -Scanning Vale for 'Roman Torchwick' And 'Cinder I never got her last name'-" Penny said in a robotic tone. Ruby looked confusedly at her.

"I got one result on Roman Torchwick, but none on Cinder I never got her last name." She said as she smiled. Ruby facepalmed But smiled back, Guess it was a good idea to tell her after all.

"I thought you didn't have a tracking device?"

"I had my dad and Mr Ironwood install it for me after we searched for friend Blake."

"Oh.. Penny, can you tell me where Roman Torchwick is?"

"He is currently at... Mt Glenn."

"Mt Glenn? Why would he be there?"

 **"He's planning some surprise party!"**

"I have to stop whatever he's doing!"

"Can I give you company there?"

"Oh Uh, no thanks. I'll do it myself. But I need to find a way out of this airship, who knows when he'll move again—"

The door opened up as Ironwood stepped in.

"Ms Rose, we have arrived, get ready."

"Okay, sir." She responded. The general walked out of the room as Penny followed him along with Ruby. 'Alright. That's one way out. Now how do I make it to Mt Glenn?'

 **"Hmm... you got something up your sleeves don't you? I can feel it! Stop hiding it from me!"**

"I'm not hiding anything idiot! Jeez."

 **"I know your hiding something! Just need to figure out what it is! Hehe!"**

"-sigh- I'll show you soon. I don't know what it is either."

 **"Yay! Hehe, bet it's something special!"**

"Shut up."

 **Chapter 9**


	10. The Long Awaited Chapter

**Took me long enough.**

Ruby walked through Beacon grounds, following Ironwood, Penny and a few atlesian soldiers. She put her hood up, not wanting to gain any attention. To bad, Ironwood was there.. he was like a giant neon sign, gaining attention of many of the students.

 _'I wonder if I could scrap those robots and turn them into killer death machines..'_

 **"Ahem, they already are killer death machines.. besides, you have a giant goddamn scythe! That's also a gun! You can't get anything better than that.."**

 _'Besides a sword, gun, scythe.. kinda wish I had a sword form now. Like Uncle Qrow or Ragn— nevermind.'_

 **"Eh, Maybe next time. Could even add some flamethrower or grenade launcher of some sort.."**

 _'Yeah! As long as I get Cresent Rose back...'_

After a few minutes of walking they arrive at the elevator, leaving the guards and Penny at the bottom floor.

"Catchy elevator music right?.." Ruby started, as Ironwood turned to her.

"Uhh.."

-awkward silence-

"There's no elevator music..—"

"Ooh This is my favorite part!!" She banged her head back and forth as a sweat drop on Ironwood's forehead..

 **-DING-**

"Awww.. it ended." The doors opened up as Ruby and Ironwood walked out, the latter acted like nothing happened.

"Hello Professor Ozpin!" Ruby shouted at the other side of the room, Ozpin turned, sipping his hot coco and smiled at the disgusting sight infront of him.

"Hello Ruby. How have you been?"

"Uh.. not so good.."

"Why is that?"

"Ummm.. I-I don't wanna talk about it."

"Hmm... very well. I'm glad to see you again Ruby. We were afraid you were gone for good."

 _'Let's hope that doesn't happen..'_

"So.. Ruby, I informed Qrow that you are fine. Although I didn't tell your teammates like you asked. Care to tell me why?"

She explained everything to him, from Cinder capturing her to them torturing her and turning her into a.. thing.

 _"Crap I just told him everything when I said I didn't want to talk about it.."_

 **"Ha! Get bamboozled."**

He felt disgusted at Cinder for doing such a thing and himself for allowing her into the academy.

"Well.. I can't say I'm proud of what you're doing. Although I can't blame you either." He replied placing down a plate of cookies he seemingly brought out from nowhere.

 **"Where the hell did he get those?!"**

 _'Meh.. I'm starving.'_

 **"You ate a couple hours ago."**

 _'Doesn't mean I'm full.'_

Ruby quickly grabbed the cookies, stuffing them in her mouth.

"It seems you've had a long day. Why don't you rest for a bit. After that, I'll allow you to pursue Torchwick. Again."

"Wait.. sur-erusly?!" She shouted with her mouth full. He merely chuckled at her response.

"Yes. After all you've been through, how could I say no?" His features darkened as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

 **"Seems like he wants him dead as much as you do."**

 _'Yep..'_ his features softened and his grin changed to a normal genuine smile.

"Now, here's a scroll to a empty room, seeing as you still won't tell your teammates yet." He handed her a scroll, as she quickly grabbed it. "I'll tell one of the teachers to bring more clothes to replace your current attire. Good bye Ms Rose."

"Thanks Ozpin! And bye!" She replied going towards the elevator. Right after the elevator doors closed, Ironwood finally spoke.

"They were here Oz. They were here! We need to do something quickly before any other student gets hurt!"

"I am aware of that, James."

 **(Back to Rosepool)**

Ruby quickly opened up the scroll, revealing access to her locker.

"Yes! I can finally get my baby Cresent Rose!"

 **"Hooray! I think we've all been waiting for this moment!"**

"But I need a break first.."

 **"Aww..."** Finally arriving at her destination, she quickly pressed all the buttons on the elevator before getting out.

"Okay. So my scroll should have directions to the room. Right over.. aha! There it is." She pointed to the door.

 **"Open it up then!"**

"I am! I am! Sheesh.." she quickly walked up to it and opened it with her scroll.

"Wow. This room...

It's a broom closet."

"Whoops. It's the one to the left. But why does this closet need a scroll to access?.." She quickly shut the door and opened the door to her room.

"Now this is a nice room."

 **"Yep!.. It's so empty though."**

"I guess.." The room consisted of a single bed with a desk and a lamp, along with a private bathroom.

"Well. I need a break. Wake me up when the next chapter comes out."

 **"Not happening."**

 **AN: Well. I'm back. And this story is back also. (Hopefully) next chapter will probably come out soon, but I need to fix some old chapters. Especially Robo-Brawl. That chapter felt stupid to me. Anyways, Sorry for such a short and lackluster chapter. Hopefully I'll make it up to you guys if I can make another chapter as soon as I have time.**


	11. Reunion (kinda)

**"New chapter is up."**

Ruby jolted awake as she stretched her tired deformed muscles.

"Oh.. already? Felt like five months have passed.." she muttered as she got off her bed and went to the private bathroom.

 **"Nope, only been a few hours. The author has been watching too much anime, that they forget about this."**

"What anime?"

 **"You'll figure it out, it involves road rollers."**

"Sounds.. interesting." Ruby smirked before she looked at the mirror.

It shattered as soon as it saw her reflection. She groaned again.

"Damnit.. Another mirror shattered. Meh, Beacon will cover it." She proceeding to splash water on her face before walking out of the bathroom.

 **"Hey, Hey, Hey! What? No showers? You probably smell like shit left out on the sun for too long."**

"It's either smell like that or have you commenting on my body for five minutes."

 **"Fair point."**

"Besides, this is the chapter where I get Cresent Rose!" She exclaimed excitedly.

 **"Alright then, let's get this started!"**

Ruby opened the door to her room to see the face of Penny Polendina right in front of her.

"AH- oh hey, Penny.. how long have you been standing there?.." Ruby asked, not even wanting to know how she got here without her guards notice.

"Approximately 6 hours. Don't worry, I was on sleep mode." She exclaimed with a smile.

"Of course.. anyways, remember when you said you had a tracking device?" Ruby ask as Penny answered with a nod.

"Can you find anyone that has the first name 'Cinder?'" Ruby asked, remembering the last time she tried searching for Cinder.

"Of course! Let me quickly start up the program again." Her eyes glowed for a few seconds before she looked back at Ruby. "The only match for Cinder I can find is in Beacon. She's located in the building for transfer students."

"Oh really.. thanks Penny!.." She smiled as Penny walked into her room.

"Wow, your room is really empty."

"Well, I did just get here."

"But according to Mr. Ironwood and Ozpin, you were here for many hours-"

"-Sleeping.. anyways, I gotta see my sweetheart after many weeks apart, I'll see you later Penny!" They both waved their goodbyes before Ruby left, leaving Penny.

The robot girl walked around the empty room a few times before spotting something. Some fresh new school clothes that one of the teachers must've brought in.

 **(Flashback)**

'That old man, ordering me to bring clothes to a student at this time of day! I need my beauty sleep, I'm not some type of butler. What's next bake cakes for the young one?..' Professor Port thought angrily as he tiredly made his way through Beacon halls. The portly professor exited the elevator, and made his way to the room to place the clothes on a shelf, too tired to notice the slouched over ginger near the walls.

'Wait, What?! That was the broom closet.' He groaned as he grabbed the clothes and placed them in the correct spot, leaving in a very annoyed state.

 **(Flashback end)**

Penny examined the clothes carefully, holding onto the jacket, checking out the skirt, scanning the ribbons, and so on, before going into the bathroom.

A few minutes pass, and Penny was fully dressed in the uniform. It wasn't exactly her size, but it did enough to cover her robot parts. She looked at the reflection of her that appeared on small fragments of shattered glass and noticed that she blended in pretty well with the students. Maybe she could make more friends here in Beacon..

 **(Ruby.)**

Ruby made her way down a hallway, down to the locker rooms, avoiding as much people as possible. It was pretty easy to do that, people would run away from her just from the smell alone.

"Alright, Cresent Rose I'm so close! I can hear your pleas to see me again!" She muttered. "I love you too.."

 **"This is weird. And that's coming from me."**

"Shut up, we have a bond like no other!"

 **"It's a SCYTHE."**

"And you're a voice, so shush!"

Ruby finally appeared next to the locker room, opening the door and walking to her locker, Spotting something on the wall.

"Huh? Oh right! Beacon is having a dance. I forgot all about it!" She exclaimed as she pulled the paper off the wall.

 **"Hah, you got no date!"**

"And you got no 'body!' Now, for the last time shut up!"

 **"Wow.. harsh.. and terrible pun."**

"Anyways, I might spot Cinder at the dance, or maybe her.. lackeys there-" she put the combination for her locker and opened it, starry eyes shining with a silver glow.

"-and cleave off their heads with Cresent Rose." She smiled, picking up the weapon and hugging it. Luckily Yang wasn't here to see this or she'll probably tease her about this.

"Oh right Yang."

The words seemed to ring in her ears before it disappeared.

"I didn't think about it till now, but she's probably worried sick about me. She's probably trying harder to look for me, than her mom right now.. And I've been here trying to avoid her all this time. Damn, I feel like a asshole.."

 **"Hey, woah. It's okay, you've been independent all this time. Yang would be proud that you've finally been moving on, being by yourself, proving that you can take down an entire organization all on your own."**

"Yeah, but we were on a team. A team that worked together. I'm pretty sure my team was destroyed when they heard the news that I was missing." Ruby muttered sadly. "Maybe I should tell them that I'm fine, but nothing else..?"

 **"They'll figure it out."**

"They would've found out eventually anyways.." Ruby pulled out her scroll and entered Yang's number. The girl's hand was shaking tremendously but after a few seconds, it went to voicemail.

"Hey, uh.. Yang it's me, Ruby. I know you've probably been looking for me all this time, but I promise. I am okay, Alright? I'm just on my own right now, because I have a few things I want to finish up with. I won't tell you what it is, but I guarantee you, I am okay. I'll see you later Yang. Bye."

Yang stared at her scroll for what felt like hours. Ruby's alive! And okay! Tears slowly started streaming out of her eyes as she tried to process what happened. She was on her bunk bed, moping for hours before her scroll rang, assuming it was Weiss, she ignored it, until that voicemail.

She was so happy, filled with joy that her baby sister was okay. The blonde happily jumped off her bed, before realizing something.

"What did she mean by finishing up with stuff?" Many thoughts clouded her mind, before forgetting it, completely embracing the fact that her sister was alive. She needed to tell the team about this.

 **(Penny.)**

The robot happily made her way around Beacon, earning unfamiliar glares and waves from other students. All of them didn't know her, but they tried their best to be generous. The girl made her way towards the locker room where Ruby said she would be at before a few students blocked her view.

"Well, girle, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new here?" The front man asked as Penny nodded.

"Indeed, I am from Atlas, Atlas Academy! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny exclaimed as she raised her arm for a hand shake.

"Atlas huh? I thought they didn't allow brainless idiots in there.. oh, and I'm Cardin Winchester, you've probably heard of me. My family is made of pretty much the greatest huntsmen to ever live ." He smirked as he went to grab her hand. He smiled even more as he went to crush her hand to show how it was around here, before he screamed in pain as her hand tighten to the point where you can hear bones shatter.

"Woah, your family must be really strong. It's no wonder you are here in Beacon Academy, your father must be Cardinal Winchester then, he's a really great business man that spoke to Mr. Ironwood before. It's incredible to be speaking to his son. Oh! I'm sorry, I have to go and see another friend." She finally let go of his hand as his friends began backing away.

"I'll see you very soon! I hope you have a fantastic day!"

 **END**

 **AN: so we find out a few things in this chapter. Port is grumpy when he doesn't have his beauty sleep, Penny wants more friends, and Ruby (Kinda) reunites with Yang. Also, I've been watching some anime. And I've been skipping this one for a while, but now that I watched it, holy shit. Why did I never watch this, I can't stop watching stuff related to it. Also VENTO AUREO.**


End file.
